warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparrow's Warriors Fanfiction Tips
Disclaimer I don't own Warriors. I'm not Erin Hunter. Introduction Well, I suppose this isn't really a fanfiction. Yet at the same time, it kind of is, and it doesn't really seem like the type of thing that I would put on my user page. However, I just thought I'd create a guide for those of you who are new to the phenomenon of Warriors fanfictions. It's supposed to help you improve your writing and stuff. One thing you should remember is this. *Takes a deep breath* There is nothing wrong with writing a story with an overdone plot. There is nothing wrong with writing a Mary-Sue. It's just that it's better to be original. This is just a guide meant to help you improve your writing. That's right - this is meant to help you. I hope it does. If it doesn't, criticize to your heart's content. Chapter One: Cliches According to Wikipedia, a cliche is a saying, expression, or idea that has been so overused that it's lost whatever meaning it once had. In other words, it's just an unoriginal idea that people use way too much. Here is a brief list of just a few cliched plots in Warriors fanfictions: "ZOMG, HOLLYLEAF IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This one is relatively self-explanitory. Basically, Hollyleaf turns up alive. Most often, she's evil and wants to kill everybody and take over the forest. Sometimes she has a mate, usually Sol and occasionally Breezepelt. Yes, that's right - her half-brother.' '''While I have seen well-done stories similar to this that don't use too many cliches (Hollyleaf's Secret by Leafwhisker, for example), it is quickly becoming overused. Here are some original twists you could use: *Hollyleaf has kits with Sol. '(NOTE: I've seen this one being used a couple times, but it's not too horribly overused.)' *Hollyleaf gets a mate, only it's someone other than Sol. Perhaps...a kittypet? A loner? A Tribe cat, even? *Hollyleaf reforms. *A group of cats show up claiming to be Hollyleaf's kits who she died giving birth to. *Hollyleaf gets reincarnated. Perhaps as Lionblaze or even Jayfeather's daughter? *Hollyleaf shows up in disguise. Maybe they don't realize it's her at first. Or, better yet, create your own. Use your imagination. I know you've got one; you have to be creative to be a writer. "Once upon a time, there was a SuperClan cat named Kindheart who used to be a kittypet named Bobby..." The classic kittypet-to-warrior plotline, made popular by Firestar's story. It's probably the single most overused plot in all of the fandom. I actually don't really need to explain it, you already know what I'm talking about - that's how done it is. Even the summary above ("Once upon a time, there was a SuperClan cat named Kindheart who used to be a kittypet named Bobby...") sounds so boring it makes me want to fall asleep. On top of that, it's way too predictable. I tend to aim for unpredictability in my stories, although some of them are fairly predictable. Now, here are a couple of twists you could put on it: *The kittypet turns evil. *There is no prophecy about the kittypet. *Instead of Firestar, Smudge joins ThunderClan. *The kittypet dies. *Instead of the other way around, the Clan likes the kittypet at first but doesn't like him/her by the end of the story. *The kittypet isn't very smart and has an extremely hard time getting his/her collar off, which leads to half the forest ending up having to help him/her. Could make a good crackfic. *The kittypet DOESN'T become leader. *The kittypet is mean-spirited instead of a 'goody two-shoes' like Firestar. *Someone other than the kittypet saves the forest. ''More coming soon...